


Anemone Heart

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: Don't love someone when you can't have them.





	Anemone Heart

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for unknowingly giving me the name of this fic Kyne.
> 
> companion fic to Fractures.

Something soft presses down on his bed covers, a nightly routine that Eve has come to expect. The first time he’d felt that small hand tap against his back, he’d screamed, almost throwing himself off the bed in his anxiety to get away from whatever under the bed monster had come out to attack him at night.

Perhaps the term _monster_ isn’t far from the truth.

He’s not quite sure _what_ Adam is these days. Not entirely all there, is one way to put it.

During the day he’s eerily fine, having created a perfect mask for himself that he pulls up when need be. Perfectly functional. Going about his chores and day job like nothing is wrong. Yet when it’s home time, and the lights turn off, that mask cracks and crumbles away, until nothing is left but the hollow remains of a once proud myumon.

Adam’s little habit of climbing into his bed had started almost at once. For years they have lived together, flatting in apartment spaces that needed to be large enough for two separate bedrooms - although Adam doesn’t seem to think that necessary anymore.

They are most certainly _not_ dating.

Eve knows they aren’t, and Adam doesn’t allude to that fact either. He’s simply here for a type of comfort that his beaten up stuffed animal can’t give to him. He rolls over when he feels the dip in the bed springs, glancing up to see Adam hovering above him, red eyes glowing faintly in the light that comes from the window cracks. Wordlessly, he draws back his duvet, inviting him in and trying not to shudder at how icy cold his body is when he tucks himself under his chin.

His fingers clutch onto his pyjama top, the action almost sweet if Eve didn’t know any better. His wicked eyes stare up at him in an innocent kind of way, a slight smile in place.

“Sometimes it feels like you do it on purpose. Making yourself as cold as possible to steal all my heat,” Eve grumbles a little, hearing the thump, thump of Adam’s fluffy tail and not missing the way his teeth flash, all pearly white and leering. Eve gives a squeak when he deliberately rubs his freezing cold feet against his bare ankles. “ _God_. You are such a bully.”

Adam doesn’t comment, its very rare he will speak while in bed, instead he gives a happy little sigh and cuddles his face in closer to his chest. Breathing slowing down until he slips off into a deep sleep.

Tonight appears to be a good night.

As Adam lightly snores against him, Eve feels so at peace to happily wrap his arms around him and hold him close. He hates how easy it is for him to imagine that there is something more. To trick himself into believing that they’re really a couple. The little myumon just, he fits so perfectly against his body, and even though he sleeps deeply, his fingers can’t unclench from his top at all.

Squeezing him tightly, Eve can’t help but let his chest fill up with warmth at how happy this makes him. Something he’s desired for so long now, is practically right in front of him. Yet at the same time, the reminder that this isn’t real, stabs him painfully in the stomach. It would be so wrong of him to simply take advantage of Adam, given his state of mind right now. He already allows Adam to get away with this much, some nights, even more. Just because he can’t help but feel selfish over the entire mess.

Eve is fast asleep the next time it happens, exhausted from being kept awake constantly, stressed his friend will do something stupid if he doesn’t keep an eye on him at all times. Giving a small jump when Adam presses in against his back, body just as cold as always, he notices he’s shivering badly.

“Adam?”

“I had a nightmare,” he admits, sounding very shaken up.

“Oh, Adam.”

Turning over to face him, he’s a little surprised to find him crying, tears silently flowing down his face and catching on his fringe. He thought he would have cried himself dry that night. Reaching out, he brushes away his tears with his thumb, gently holding one side of his face with his hand. “It’s not real.”

“But it _was_ real,” he counters, voice cracking just a little at the memory. Of course he would only dream about that terrible night. “It did happen.”

“Enough,” scolding him just a little, Eve strokes the side of his face before holding him close. “Enough of that,” he leans down to brush his lips lightly against his folded back cat ears. They prick a little at the sensation. His own night time habit he should really put a stopper too. He doesn’t see the exact _harm_ in giving Adam light kisses from time to time. They are innocent, given only as a means to set him more at ease.

Setting aside the fact Eve just _really_ wants to kiss him.

Adam doesn’t seem to think so, especially when wound up on nights like this.

Sitting up a little so he can gaze down at Eve, he barely flinches as small tear droplets fall down around him; Adam closes the distance to give him a proper, more demanding kiss. Eve is extremely ashamed of himself as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Adam, greedily pulling him in tighter and letting the man pry into his mouth and do as he pleases. He tastes salty, from his runny nose and tears, and Eve scratches at the back of his ears just a little so he can draw a groan out of him

_Shit._

_Shit fucking damnit,_ Eve is going straight to hell and back.

Quickly pulling away, he tries to steady his heart when Adam gives him a tiny, needy whimper. “Adam, we _can’t_.”

“Why not?”

His eyes go big and watery once more. Looking so pained at being rejected. And Eve _hates_ how weak he is to him.

 _Crap_ , he can’t really think of a straight answer to give. Instead he simply averts his gaze, fidgeting slightly and wishing Adam would just leave the bed. Sensing his hesitation, Adam presses. “You don’t dislike it, right?”

“Not. . . exactly,” Eve mumbles, trying hard not to shout; _because I’m in love with you, you fucking idiot_. But that is precisely _why_. Because he loves him, he doesn’t want to hurt him. Because he knows Adam is only really doing this because, _because_. Adam doesn’t love _him_. His eyes are still fixed on Shu’s back. Even now, after being rejected, Adam isn’t able to let go. He’s just filling in a gap that is now missing.

Eve, the goddamn wall filler.

“Then. . . please, Eve?” he resorts to begging now, a few desperate tears sliding out and Eve feels _wretched_ watching him - he can’t ignore how he presses against him, the sad curling of his lips and the down flicker of his fluffy ears. He looks so heartbroken and Eve hates that he, by proxy, is causing this.

Seeing Adam so upset is never what he wants.

He wants him safe, and laughing, like he used to be, but right now he can’t have any of that. Not when he’s this messed up inside.

Oh, jesus _christ_ give him strength already, he inwardly moans as he let’s Adam sit back up so he can lean over his face, a breath away from touching his lips. “I promise it’ll be the last time,” he lies, his wicked red eyes narrowed into slits as he lets his tail flick lazily from side to side. A predator just about ready to eat it’s prey. “I just,” he sees Adam visibly searching around for ammo to use against him, struggling a little as he starts to break apart. He’s just so _miserable_. He wants _something_ , but can’t give a name to it.

Eve supposes it’s that which does him in.

“Shit,” he grunts out, grabbing Adam by the back of his head and yanking him down for a kiss. He can almost feel the relief wash over Adam, an intense weight shifting off his shoulders as he grabs the front of his pyjamas and licks his way back into his mouth. Eve can feel himself flush bright red at the action, and would rather Adam bite his lip than act like he cares. Quickly shifting his weight and rolling Adam onto his back so he isn’t, quite, well, _all over him_ and wriggling up against all the wrong places, Eve lets his sheet of silvery hair fall between them, only leaning back down again when Adam’s eye plead for more.

He tries not to make his kiss to him so sweet, hating himself further because he just can’t help it. He wants to cherish this stupid, stubborn child so much. “Eve.”

“Hm?”

He simply repeats his name again; Eve curiously looking at him when he doesn’t elaborate further. An uneasy smile spreads across Adam’s face. “Sorry.”

Eve feels his heart splinter. He can hardly stop his own tears from running out when he hears that, bowing his head a little so they can slide off his face. “It’s okay,” he whispers, gathering Adam up in his arms and pressing his lips to his forehead. “I’ll be okay.”


End file.
